Giggle
|team = Purple }} Giggle is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Giggle work diligently to produce Aluminum and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Giggle to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Giggle allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Giggle believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Giggle will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Early life Not much is known of Rotty’s fate before he rose to his prominent rank in the alliance of Invicta. Various reports contradict each other in the exact nature of his pre-Invicta life. However, all accounts confirm that Rotty came across the alliance via one of the spamming messages sent across Planet Bob. Having read the message on one ordinary day, Rotty was interested in joining Invicta. He did so shortly, and was successfully granted a membership. Invicta Rotty is known as a person of “linear personality”. He has never taken any career within the alliance other than the War Department. Nevertheless, this contributes greatly to his ability as he can develop and improve his skill in the field. Rotty’s militaristic joy in the Department is well-known, he spends hours monitoring daily the computer screens in the command center like a hawk and performs other “super secret Jedi stuffs”. As for his role model, he stated Jorost, President of Invicta, who, in Rotty’s own word, “can lead an alliance pretty darn good while doing it with no pants on”. Rotty’s career as a field officer was outstandingly proven when Karma War broke out in April 2009. Serving on the ruthless frontline, he defended his alliance gallantly for numerous times in many military operations. A true Karma War veteran, Rotty even publicly declared that the “intense and cool” War was his most favorite moment in his CN life. Personal life Despite his dynamic success in Invicta, Rotty has been described as a man of prudent ambition – taking “1 day at time” in the terms of Cyberverse aspiration. Rotty also maintains a good friendship with Nascar8FanGA, Minister of Internal Affairs and Buddyboyrollin, the Minister of War, having been tasked with the daily duty of supplying him morning coffee with 2 sugars “and a shot of jack”. In fact, he stressed that the friendship be publicized on Wikipedia itself – out of fear that Buddyboyrollin might devise some retaliation for him if it was not. New Pacific Order Rotty joined the New Pacific Order on May 24, 2010. He joined because he imagined NPO as an elite alliance since it was one of the first alliances in Cybernations and he had to be apart of something so grand. Shortly after being accepted into the New Pacific Order he joined the Recruiter Corps and is currently a Talent Agent in the Recruiter corps after quickly making his way through the ranks. Rotty is very happy to be working for the Recruiter Corps and feels like he is greatly helping Pacifica. He hopes to one day to be DJ to show Pacifica what real music is. Rotty was a curator in Pacifica's Library from November 14, 2010 until June 16, 2011. Rotty also retired from Military Intelligence on June 16, 2011. Rotty's most memorable time in the NPO was when he passed the exam and was officially made a member of the New Pacific Order. He has never liked to take tests, so reading the academy and taking the long academy test was difficult for him. He was very pleased to finally be a Pacifician. Rotty says that Nascar8FanGA is the NPO member that has influenced him the most. Duties Awards Invicta Leadership Category:Former member of New Pacific Order